Deleted Scene
by Ejdrup
Summary: Set between ELAC and Bloodlust. 'Sam finds a video in the trunk of their fathers car, which shows the family Winchester, one week before the night that changed everything.' Just a cute story of how I think the life were, before the night Mary died.


Deleted Scene

"Dean, what do you think this is?" Sam said, as he pulled a video out of their dad's car.

The car they had used two days to find, because they had to get the weapons, in the trunk, out, and get the car to Bobby, before somebody else found it. And because their dad had died, they couldn't ask him where he had parked it, they just had to look in the area they knew he had been in.

"It just says; John, Mary, Dean and little Sammy, do you think it's a video of us?" Sam continued.

"Don't know, I can't remember we should have had a video camera, but again I don't remember much from that time before…" Dean stopped, by the look Sam gave him he knew Sam understood.

"Let's find out, think Bobby has a player somewhere."

As long as the Impala was under repair, they stayed at Bobby's, and had even borrowed a car, though it wasn't a classic, and it really bothered Dean, but after the whole demons-and-car-accident-results-in-dead-father, Bobby had taken the boys in as if they were his sons, and they kinda were, and the brothers where really grateful.

They asked Bobby if he had a video player, and to their luck he had one, and as they told him what they would use it for, he said he would let them see it alone, he wouldn't interferer the private, family business.

The boys turned it on, and sat down to watch it. When it began, a small gasp could be heard from both.

The tape shoved Mary sitting in a kitchen, feeding baby Sam with porridge, Sam with food all over his face, and a four-year-old Dean sitting beside him, drawing, but started laugh as he looked at Sam.

……

"_Smile Mary, you're on!" John said, in a joyful voice._

"_John… Couldn't it wait till at least Sammy was done eating?" Mary said in a irritated voice, but she couldn't help smile._

"_See, Deanie can laugh, although Sam is eating, even I am smiling," you could hear John saying from behind the camera._

"_You know that's not what I meant," Mary said, again she couldn't help but smile._

"_Da-da, mmmmm-a," Sam suddenly said, looking into the camera with big eyes, and a smile forming on his lips._

……

Dean smiled; that reminded him of the many times he had heard Sam saying something like that, before Sam finally said his first 'real' word.

……

"_That's right Sammy, see his done eating, now give me a big smile," John said in a cheerful voice._

"_Wait a sec," Mary answered as she took a swap, and clean Sam's face, to much irritation for Sam, who where now looking irritated at the swab._

_When she was done, she turned around, looked into the camera and smiled._

"_That's my wife, the most beautiful lady in the whole world."_

"_John," Mary said as she blushed._

_Dean was sitting shaking his head, as his smiled._

……

Sam couldn't help but laugh, he was seeing a family, he had ones been a part of, but couldn't remember, and even when everything was happy-family-home Dean gave the same smirks as he did nowadays.

……

"_Don't you sit there and smirk, Deanie-boy, what are you drawing? No wait… I just… There, now I can come over and see it myself."_

_John had settled the camera on something, still with focus on the family, and then he appeared from behind, and sat down between Dean and Mary, with Sam sitting on her lap. When John sat, he pulled Dean up on his lap, and asked again._

"_Now what are you drawing there, Dean," he said as the whole family was now looking down at the paper._

"_It's us, see, you there, and there mom holding Sammy, and me there, see Sammy it's you!" Dean said, looking proud up on his family, and especially on Sam, who where in deep concentration, looking like he was really studying the drawing._

……

This time Dean laughed, even as a baby, Sam could look like a professor.

……

"_It's beautiful Dean; let's show the camera, shall we? Then we can show the tape to grandma and granddad, and they can see it too," Mary said, as John agreed, and Dean just looked even prouder._

_When they hold it up, Dean was pointing at the different figures._

"_This is dad," He said and pointed at a big man, who was smiling, though the mouth was too big, and went beyond the face._

"_And here is mom, holding little Sammy," this time he pointed at a women, whit long blond hair, and wearing a beautiful dress, but her arms were awkwardly holding a little baby in her arms, the baby with a pacifier in his mouth._

"_And me, standing right there," he said, pointing at a boy standing between his mom and dad, and was holding his dads hand._

……

"Didn't now you had an artist hidden in you, Dean," Sam said cheerful.

"Oh, shut up Sam," Dean said not looking away from the screen.

"Without sounding, as you would say, too gay, I think it's kinda cute Dean," Sam said, this time with seriousness in his voice.

This time Dean looked up, and gave a shy look.

……

"_Do you think grandma and granddad think it's beautiful too," Dean said in a nervous voice._

"_Of course they will Dean, you're an artist, and if not, we will have to talk some sense into them," John said._

"_Dad you can not hurt them!" Dean sounded __scared but still determined._

"_That's not what I meant, I would more do something like this," John said, and then started tickle Dean._

_As Dean giggled, and begged for John to stop, Sam stated giggle too, and clapping his small hands and Mary couldn't hold her smile back, either._

_When John stopped, Dean spoke as if he had thought his father was going to do that to his grandparent._

"_Dad, you can't do that, grandma will be mad, and granddad will juts hit you with the newspaper."_

_Mary and John started laughing, and Sam giggled to, though he didn't knew why. But Dean sat serious and first after a minute, he realized his dad hadn't meant it, and started laughing too._

"_Oh Dean, we love you," came a still half-laughing voice from John._

"_Yeah, Dean, I want you to know that both dad and I love you very much, also Sam, we love you both, and nothing can ever change that, you understand," Mary said in a more serious voice._

_Dean nodded, and then said: "I love you too, both you, and dad, and Sammy, I always will."_

……

Though Sam knew it, it touched something inside of him when he heard Dean saying he loved him, and he could see by the awkward grimace Dean gave him, that he still meant it.

……

"_Do you also love each other__?" Dean asked._

"_Of course we do, Dean, there are three persons I love with all my heart, and it's you, Sammy, and your mother" John said, then looked at Mary and saw her given him looked that meant she felt exactly the same, and then he kissed her._

_As they kissed Dean looked at them, then down at Sammy, who looked like he understood everything and still confused about it, at same the time._

_But when Dean leaned forward, and gave Sam a kiss on his forehead, he looked like he understood, and reached out to Dean._

_In the mean__time, John and Mary had stopped the kiss, and had seen Sam reaching out for Dean._

"_Here Dean," Mary said and handled Sam to Dean._

_Dean sat up against his father, holding Sam carefully, and talk to him about everything, and Sam looked like he listened and understood everything. It was the perfect family, with joy and happiness, and…_

……

The screen went black, and the video stopped. Nobody turned, the TV of, they just sat, surprised by what they had just seen.

Then Sam spoke.

"Why do you think dad never showed us?"

"I don't know, maybe he couldn't watch the life we had before, couldn't watch mom, as the date down in the corner said, it was filmed one week before the night."

"You're probably right, it was probably too hard, but god I wish I could remember something from that time, just anything."

"Well, you've just got something, besides my stories, to show you have it was," Dean said, trying to find a grimace which would be perfect for the situation, but didn't seem to find any.

"Yeah… Umm Dean, you I, um, I lo… I-"

"You're not going all chick-flick again, Sam," Dean said, already knowing what Sam was trying to say.

"Alright, jerk," Sam said, now smiling.

"Bitch."

And then came a long moment, of awkward silence.

"I'll better go out and work on the car," Dean finally said.

Sam was up, faster than Dean.

"Do you want some help?" He said, hoping Dean would let him help, just this once.

Seeing the eager and hope Dean answered: "Of course, I could need some help actually, just promise me you DON'T and I mean _DON'T _touch _anything_ without my permission."

"Promise!" Sam said, and then they walked out to the Impala, and though they had lost their mother, and father, and had almost lost each other, they walk out there, together, as brothers, as family.

**Disclaim:** I don't owe anything! Only the ideas to write this story.


End file.
